The Beast Within
by ActItOut
Summary: Sirius Black, confined to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, seeks the assistance of an old friend to tie up loose ends and fan an old flame. / Contains mature scenes of male on male intimacy. /


To all but the most macabre of decadent kooks, 12 Grimmauld Place was a bleak and tedious appointment. A palpable miasma of neglect filled every corner of the abandoned Black family estate. Its narrow halls and apartments were decorated with grim artifacts and wilted furnishings. The chandeliers, sconces and knobs had long ago succumbed to rust and the layers of wallpaper slouched or peeled away to reveal flourishing patches of black mold. Adding to the overall sinister mood of the place, a decrepit house-elf named Kreacher skulked about muttering darkly to himself. To anyone with a sliver of optimism or even a fleeting zest for life, it was a truly awful place. But anywhere, even the dismal ruin of the house of Black, was better than the nightmarish wizard's prison of Azkaban.

This fact, however true, did little to comfort Sirius Black who had been raised within its cloistered quarters. Though devoid of actual ghosts, the painful memories of his abusive upbringing haunted Sirius, hanging over him like an ominous thundercloud as dark as the heavy velvet drapes that hung throughout the house. Sirius was free from bondage and the ever present oppression of the Dementors and yet, in many ways, he'd traded one cell for another. His status as an outlaw meant that he needed to keep a low profile and a voluntary house arrest was the compromise he'd made in order to remain an active agent of the Order of the Phoenix. And, of course, there was his godson Harry Potter whom Sirius longed to protect. There was nothing he could do while locked away in Azkaban and at least being free, no matter how gloomy the circumstance, meant that he could work to clear his name and build a better life for Harry and himself.

These goals gave Sirius a new found sense of purpose and the occasional visit from members of the order offered some relief from the demoralizing specter of 12 Grimmauld Place. The chance to be of use and the knowledge that the order was moving against Voldemort's second coming made the lonely spans of isolation between visitors bearable. It also spurned Sirius to be proactive and keep himself busy. He'd promised himself that he would get his affairs in order and for this reason he sought the employment of his childhood friend and confidant, Remus Lupin. Not just anyone could be trusted to draft the contracts necessary to secure his considerable wealth and the Black family estate. Remus, a skilled wizard and dedicated member of the order, had the level head and the magical know-how best suited for navigating ancient magical treaties which were often purposefully duplicitous and meandering, riddled as they were with metaphorical and, in some cases, literal pitfalls.

For many days and nights the pair searched the house for the contracts that were the key to Sirius' legacy. This was, by no means, an easy undertaking. Aside from a nasty doxy infestation, they had to contend with a band of codependent boggarts that assumed the forms of various Black family members and argued amongst themselves about whose fault it was that Sirius had turned out to be such a marvelous disappointment. The task was made all the more difficult by Kreacher who kept turning carpets to quicksand or enchanting keyholes and padlocks to bite keys in half. After a week of these shenanigans, Remus was the only thing stopping Sirius from throttling the wretched elf. Threatened with a threadbare sweater and a pair of gardening gloves, Kreacher quailed and took to hiding away in his den. With the liberal use of doxicide and the lifting of a few benign curses, one of which caused Remus to talk backwards for an entire afternoon, the duo managed to secure the required documents.

As a reward for their hard work, the pair decided to risk spending an evening outdoors. Remus expertly dressed himself in muggle attire and walked Sirius, in the form of a large black dog, through the city park. Sirius rolled in the grass and dashed about, scattering a flock of pigeons and chasing a perturbed squirrel up a tree. Remus kept watch, chuckling at Sirius' antics, while the two wound their way through the park. In time they settled on a grassy knoll overlooking a still black pond. They sat together in silence for a long while listening to the chirping crickets and watching the fireflies drift on the cool night air.

Leaning his large shaggy body into Remus, the pair fell over and Sirius leapt on top. Remus let loose a hearty laugh and the two began roughhousing. Sirius growled playfully and rolled onto his back, his long purple tongue hanging from the side of his mouth. Taking advantage of Sirius' exposed belly, Remus dug his fingers in and tickled furiously. The bushy black dog squirmed free and the pair wrestled a bit more before falling back onto the grass, both breathing heavy. Sirius craned his neck and began licking Remus' ear and neck. Remus jerked away and shot Sirius a knowing look before softening with a gentle smile.

"We should be heading back." Remus said softly, "There's still a good deal of work ahead of us."

Sirius whined and groaned but followed after when his companion started back towards home.

* * *

The following weeks were spent pouring over long worded testaments and deeds, some written in obscure languages or cryptic ciphers. Goblin-backed bonds, medieval letters patent and a complex entail became the foundation of Sirius' will. It was a veritable mire of bureaucratic complexity and magical red tape that would daunt all but the most hardened notary. Many sleepless nights of work were fueled by liberal hits from a flask of Invigoration Draught and the occasional use of the reviving charm. Working in tandem, the two men crafted new documents and managed to bring a semblance of order to the whole chaotic mess.

On a rare sunny morning, Sirius awoke to a baleful clattering from the kitchen below. It sounded as though all of the tarnished copper pots had simultaneously jumped from their cupboards and came crashing to the floor. It was a disturbing clamor but, for Sirius, this sort of racket was all too familiar.

"Damned elf." Sirius cursed through gritted teeth. "When this is all over I'll have him fitted for a five-piece."

Willing himself from bed, he wrapped a blanket around his waist and stumbled down the hall. Making his way to the only functioning washroom, he ditched the blanket and treated himself to a long hot shower. The streaming water drowned out Kreacher's racket and smoothed Sirius' frayed nerves. As much as he hated being confined to his ancestral home, at least he could shower and take as long as he liked. By the time he stepped out of the steaming bathroom, the house was silent again. After dressing and taming his hair, he made his way to the room that Remus had been using. As he suspected, he found his friend bent over a desk and carefully scrawling with a long feathered quill.

"Sounds like Kreacher's mood has improved." Remus joked without looking up from his writing.

Sirius snorted and shook his head, "That elf will be the death of me...if I don't kill him first."

"I dare say he'll outlive us all." Remus chuckled, the feather of his quill fluttering as he wrote.

"Haven't you slept?" asked Sirius, sounding concerned.

"Oh, I managed to catch a few winks." assured Remus, "Just thought I'd rise a bit early to finish things up."

"It's done then?" Sirius questioned.

Remus looked back at Sirius over his shoulder with a smile. "That's right." he said, before turning back to his paperwork. "If anything were to happen to you, Harry is now the heir to the Black family estate and your own legacy." Admiring his work, Remus placed his quill in the inkwell and sealed the documents with his wand. "A complicated but binding magical contract."

Sirius clapped his hands together and bowed his read respectfully. "Thank you Remus. I can't tell you what this means to me."

"Think nothing of it." Remus kindly replied, "You are my oldest friend. One of the few I have left." Swallowing carefully, he placed his wand down on the desk. "You and Harry mean a great deal to me."

"And you mean a great deal to me, Remus." Sirius replied, mirroring Remus' gentle tone. "More than you know, I think."

Remus was silent.

"James is gone and Wormtail, the wretch, serves of the one who killed him." Sirius went on, sounding as if couldn't believe his own words. "We're all that remains of the Marauders."

"The greatest companions someone with my affliction could've asked for." Remus added longingly. "We used to be so close."

"Very close," Sirius agreed, "But you and I shared something unique." Leaning on the door frame, he went on. "The others never understood our canine root, the beast within. The beast that craved more carnal appetites."

"A beast best kept deep within, perhaps. Or, in my case, at least." retorted Remus, his playful tone underlined with a dire seriousness.

Sirius shook his head and ran his fingers through his black hair. "It is a part of you." he asserted, his eyes staring into the back of his friend's head. "You cannot run from it and your efforts to suppress it come with consequences."

Remus nodded over his paperwork, his gentle voice full of understanding, "No one knows that better than I do Sirius, believe me. It is something I must live with day in and day out." Sounding tired but well humored he added, "We both know first hand what can happen when I loose control."

Sirius smirked and folded his arms over his chest, shifting his weight into his hip. "Oh I remember," he chided, playfully. "One night in particular sticks out in my memory. In our seventh year?"

Remus scoffed and rolled his eyes, shuffling his papers back into an orderly stack. "We were young and impulsive. It was the product of another time." he stated bluntly, punctuating his point by rapping the stack of papers against the desk top and placing them back down in a neat pile.

"Not to mention half in our cups." Sirius recalled fondly. "How many shots of firewhisky had we topped off? Five?"

"If I recall correctly, I believe you won the contest at seven." Remus corrected politely.

"Blimey," said Sirius, pinching the space between his eyes and closing them tight. "It's a wonder I wasn't ill."

Remus leaned back in his chair and turned towards Sirius with a sheepish grin. "You were ill," he corrected again with an air of mock annoyance. "Or at least that was the pretense under which I accompanied you to the boy's lavatory."

Sirius' face flushed a bit as he took a sudden interest in the room's decor. "Oh," he conceded, folding his hands together behind his back as if to hide his embarrassment. "Right. I forgot that bit."

Remus chuckled politely and shook his head. "Even then you were quite the devious charmer."

This compliment, however veiled, buoyed Sirius' spirit and he shot Remus a devilish smirk. Taking a few steps closer to his companion, Sirius looked about the room comically as if the walls themselves had ears and were listening intently. "Charmed the pants off you, if I'm not mistaken." he teased in a hushed tone, a wild glint in his steely grey eyes.

It was Remus' turn to blush and a deep crimson bloomed across his face and neck. Standing from his place at the desk, he fussed with his lumpy sweater and averted his eyes from Sirius. "Yes. Well," he spluttered nervously as Sirius drew closer. "That was ages ago and we've both learned a measure more about self control since then."

"Have we?" Sirius pried in a low growl. He came close to Remus who was fidgeting nervously and placed his hands gently on his companion's shoulders. Their foreheads came to rest against one another and, for a moment, they stood in silence, breathing deeply. He closed his eyes and took in Remus' warm scent, a subtle mixture of linen and parchment barely masking the wolfish musk underneath.

"You know," Sirius spoke, gently breaking the silence. "When I felt completely alone, abandoned in Azkaban, I often thought of that night and what we'd shared." He moved his hands up to the back of Remus' neck and rubbed his thumbs gently over his soft skin. "That memory helped to shield me against the Dementors." He swallowed hard as a lump began to form in his throat. "It is one of my happiest."

Remus reached up and grabbed Sirius' wrists, giving them an affectionate squeeze. "Sirius," he pleaded, a mingling of grief and compassion coloring his tone, "I am so sorry." He choked on his words, stammering in his attempt to find the right thing to say. "I...I should have come to you...I...I should have known you were innocent...I'm so...so sorry."

Sirius crooned consolingly and wrapped his arms around Remus, the pair locking together in a tight embrace. "I understand Remus," he whispered hoarsely, blinking back tears, "There is no need to apologize." For a long while the two men held each other, their warm bodies pressed together, each comforting the other as the morning light spilled in through the crooked windows.

In spite of himself and the apparent solemnity of the moment, Sirius felt himself begin to stiffen. The delicious smell of Remus and their close contact had inspired within him a desire he'd been longing to fulfill. He'd spent countless nights, huddled on the floor of his dark cell, dreaming of having Remus to himself again. Shifting his hips forward, he pressed his erection against Remus' groin and slid a hand down his back to rest on his friend's firm butt.

"Oh, now really!" Remus said exasperatedly, breaking their embrace and shooting Sirius an annoyed look. Turning away, he made to gather his belongings, shaking his head in disbelief. "You are incorrigible!"

"I'm sorry mate," Sirius chuckled, looking down at his prominent boner, the outline of which was clearly visible where it strained against his tight woolen trousers. "Old dog, you know," he added in a flagellating manner before raising his hands in a gesture of innocence. "It's been quite a while since I've had close contact with anyone."

Remus stopped packing up and stood in silence for a moment before looking over his shoulder at Sirius. "You're right," he said, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry...I overreacted."

"It's alright," Sirius shrugged, "No harm done." Placing his hands in his pockets, he adjusted his softening member so that his bulge was less offensively apparent.

Remus slowly finished his packing and closed his briefcase, folding his coat over an arm. He contemplated his shoes for a moment before looking back at Sirius. "It's not that I'm not interested," he admitted frankly, "I'm actually quite flattered." Offering Sirius a consolatory smile, he picked up his briefcase and turned towards the exit. "It would, however, greatly complicate things and our focus should be on protecting Harry."

Of course Sirius knew that he was right but this fact did little to dissuade the horny dog that wagged and pranced excitedly inside him. His entire body longed to reach out and take Remus then and there and the hungry beast within panted in anticipation. Memories of a younger Remus' lustful glare came flooding into his mind. The feeling of his friend's virgin hole wrapped snugly around his stiff cock caused his dick to stir once again.

"Besides," Remus continued, his tone somber and somewhat distant, "War is coming and I couldn't bare the thought of losing you a second time."

Sirius could see the tears forming in Remus' eyes as he made to leave the room. Acting quickly, he strode over to his friend and took him again by the shoulders. "You said it yourself Mooney," he pointed out through a quivering smile, "War may soon be upon us and we might never get this chance again." Pulling his wavy black hair behind an ear, he stared deeply into Remus' watery green eyes. When he spoke, his voice was resolute, "I've waited over a decade for this chance and I won't let it slip away."

Before Remus could respond, Sirius placed a hand on the back of his head pulled him into a kiss. Their lips connected for a moment before parting, allowing their tongues to meet and mash together. A few tears fell from Remus' eyes, rolled down his nose and mingled in their mouths, the saline taste mixing with the strong black tea with a hint of honey that Remus had taken with breakfast. Both mouths enveloped each other, their facial hair rubbing together as the kiss deepened.

Remus broke away and both men stared at each other, panting breathlessly, their mouths red and their eyes glazed over with desire. Grey stared into green and the beasts within each man looked back with unrepentant hunger. Dropping his briefcase and coat, Remus lunged at Sirius, wrapping both fists in his black hair and pulling him into a ravenous kiss.

Sirius growled with pleasure and reached around his companion, grabbing his ass firmly with both hands and hoisting him up. With Remus' legs wrapped around him, Sirius could feel the man's hard cock sandwiched between them, causing his own stiff member to twitch. While their tongues slid together, Sirius carried Remus across the room and the two fell forward onto the rickety bed. Both men grunted as they kissed, their erections grinding together as their bodies wrapped around one another.

Pulling Remus' head back by the hair, Sirius bit his neck, sucking and gnawing on the tender flesh. Remus moaned with pleasure and he pulled Sirius closer to him. Gripping his hair more firmly, Sirius took the man's earlobe into his mouth and slid his free hand up under his sweater. Running his fingers over Remus' hairy stomach and chest, Sirius found his stiff nipple and tweaked it roughly before digging his teeth back into Remus' neck. Letting out a growl, Remus clawed at Sirius' shirt, causing a few buttons to go flying as the front tore open.

Sirius released his mate and stood up, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. Buttons popping off in all directions, he tore his shirt completely open, revealing his hairy tattoo covered torso. It had been many years since the two had seen each other without clothing and the sight of Sirius' hardened body covered in prison tattoos caused Remus' eyes to widen in disbelief. Throwing his shirt aside Sirius grabbed Remus by the belt and pulled his legs off over the edge of the bed. Working quickly, he undid the belt and ripped off his companions pants, Remus' thick cock flopping out. Positioning himself between Remus' legs, Sirius fell to his knees and took his cock firmly in hand.

Remus' dick was thick and uncut with a generous amount of foreskin play. It was veiny and pink, its base nestled in a fine bush of curly brown hair. His cock was larger than Sirius remembered and his balls looked heavier too as they hung between his pale thighs. Remus' dick twitched in Sirius' hand and a pearl of precum oozed from its tip and ran down the shaft.

Catching the droplet on his tongue, Sirius ran it along the length of Remus' dick before directing the tip into his mouth. The man lying on the bed let out a groan as his cock slid inside his friend's warm throat. Tugging gently, Sirius withdrew Remus' swollen member and nibbled affectionately on his foreskin. He wrapped his free hand around Remus' balls and squeezed them gently as he worked his first up and down.

Remus lifted his head and watched as Sirius ran his tongue over his balls, gasping with pleasure as he took one and then the other into his mouth. More precum gushed out while Sirius bathed his balls and stroked his dick, running down his shaft and over Sirius' fingers. His cock yearned for release and he found himself bucking his hips gently with the motion of Sirius' jerking fist.

"You'll get me off if you keep that up." Remus warned in a husky purr, his face and chest burning as Sirius brought him close to orgasm.

"Not quite yet," Sirius said with a grin. He released Remus' cock, its fat shaft slapping hard against his stomach. Remus grunted and tensed up, looking back at Sirius with amused derision. Licking the precum from his knuckles, Sirius gazed intently at his prey. "Turn over," he commanded, while undoing his trousers.

Remus turned over and laid his head on the knobbly comforter. He lifted his hips and pushed his cock out from underneath him so that his entire lower half hung over the end of the bed. Sirius surveyed Remus' presentation and liberate his own cock, its swollen length hanging heavily out of his unzipped fly. He ran his fingers over the soft hairs that covered Remus' milky white thighs who shuddered and broke out in goosebumps.

To Sirius, his ass resembled two curved white peaks, sloping gracefully down into a blushing valley of soft brown fuzz and tender pink flesh. Both cheeks were taught and hairy, a few long pink scars crisscrossing their surface. Sirius squeezed them firmly before parting them to reveal the velvety flesh of Remus' tight hole. The sight of it made his cock bounce and mouth water.

Leaning forward he ran his tongue along the length between Remus' anus and scrotum. Remus moaned with delight, balling the moth-eaten comforter in his fists. Sliding his tongue lower, Sirius bathed his lover's balls. He traced the tip of his tongue along the pronounced urethra of Remus' substantial member, stopping to lap up a thick glob of precum that spilled from its tip.

The sugary taste of his friend's precum and the scent of his manly ass made Sirius' head swim. Running his tongue back up the length of Remus' genitals, he pressed it into his tight hole, tasting the delicious flavor that haunted his dreams. Remus groaned into the mattress as Sirius dug his tongue in deeper, nibbling and sucking at the soft skin.

Losing himself in the carnal sensuality of the act, Sirius plunged his tongue in and out of Remus, the muffled grunts of his companion driving him on. He could feel his tongue begin to elongate as it partially transfigured, his tastes and smells becoming slightly more acute. Remus noticed the difference as well and he let out a long moan and bucked his hips as Sirius tongued at his insides.

Being fucked by Sirius' tongue, Remus could feel himself losing control. The nails on his hands grew to claws and the hair on his forearms became long, thick and black. The beast he so carefully suppressed jostled his insides and roared for release. Reaching back, he pulled his sweater off over his head and tossed it aside. Coarse black hairs sprouted from his spine and across his shoulders, his upper back bones sliding apart as his chest broadened.

Sirius parted Remus' ass and spit onto his hole, pressing the slick liquid inside with his fingers. His companion's opening was warm and tight, his insides velvet soft. Remus grunted affectionately and gingerly worked himself on Sirius' probing digits. Feeling his snout begin to grow, Sirius shook off the transfiguration and took a glob of spit in his hand, liberally coating his cock. Lifting himself, he teased Remus' hole with the tip of his cock before pushing it inside.

Remus let loose a ragged groan and his claws punctured holes in the bedspread as Sirius filled him. A low moan escaped from Sirius as his member slid into his lover's snug ass. For a brief moment the two men just breathed, their hearts pounding in their ears. Sirius' cock pulsed, issuing a spurt of precum, its entire length sheathed inside Remus' warm body. Slowly, Sirius began to hump, his substantial cock stretching Remus' hole. The pleasure was so intoxicating that Sirius could barely contain the horny dog jostling within, trying to get out.

Sirius felt his fore and hind limbs transfigure, twisting and stretching as black hair erupted across their surface. As his cock slid in and out and his balls slapped against Remus' ass, a bushy black tail bloomed from the end of Sirius' spine and stood as erect as his dick. Pulling his mate into his pounding hips, he allowed the lust filled animal within to take the reigns, his thrusts becoming deeper and faster. Giving himself over to the canine energy carrying him forward felt like releasing a long held breath, his experience of pleasure heightened and uninhibited.

A deep rumbling growl rolled around in Remus' chest as his arm and leg muscles swelled and stretched. Sirius answered with his own guttural growl, his head transfiguring to that of a dog. Lunging forward he took Remus' neck in his mouth and dug his teeth in. Remus yelped and growled fiercely, looking over his shoulder at Sirius. Quailing at the sight of his lover's startling yellow eyes, Sirius released his bite and licked up behind Remus' ear while his hips slammed with deliberate force. Remus bucked his hips against Sirius' thrusts, grunting and moaning. The push back brought Sirius to the edge and he choked out through a bark that he was going cum.

"Fill me, Sirius." Remus commanded, his words tinged with beastly accents.

Those words sent him over and waves of pleasure washed over Sirius as he spilled his hot load into Remus. Jet after jet of cum shot out filling his lover's ass so full of spunk that it began leaking out. With his legs shaking, Sirius pushed his last few pulses of seed as deeply as he could penetrate. Remus' hole tightened around the base of Sirius' cock as he too shot a healthy load down the bedspread, his body quivering as cords of semen covered the quilt and carpet.

The two men, each half beast, panted breathlessly in the soft light, their bodies falling together in an exhausted heap. Rising and falling with labored breaths, their chests gleamed with a sheen of sweat. As time passed and the morning turned to midday, their transformations subsided. Before long they were mere men again, holding one another tenderly.

The blissful silence was broken by the sound of a hundred ancient tomes flying from their shelves and slamming against the opposite wall before attempting to fly out of the closed library windows.

"That does it!" Sirius shouted, jumping from the bed and pulling on his trousers. "I'll hang him by his ears from the chandelier."

Remus shook his head disapprovingly and went to pull on his sweater.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Sirius with a smirk, his gray eyes examining Remus naked body intently.

"Getting dressed." Remus replied with an curious smile.

"Don't even think about it." Sirius said, wagging a finger. His voice was low and full of desire, "I'll be wanting lunch soon."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please consider sharing your thoughts by writing a review or sending me a message!


End file.
